Gruvia Week
by DLAnimeMiku
Summary: 7 stories for Gruvia Week, 2014. Written by Darcy.
1. Chapter 1 Ambiguity

**A/N: So here is my first Gruvia Week story. Sorry, Gray is a bit ood. To be honest, I really did not like this year's prompts all that much… So some of these are going to be really short and half-hearted. But anyways, enjoy! :D**

Gruvia Week: Day 1

Ambiguity

[Written by Darcy]

It was a Tuesday morning at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Natsu was smashing tables, Cana was having booze cereal, and Gray was being stalked by...

"Wait... Where's Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Since when do you care?" Lucy responded, in shock.

"You lllooovvveee herrrrr," chanted Happy.

"SHUT UP CAT!"

"Now you sound like Lucy," Happy whined.

"Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom," Gray said, getting up and walking out the door.

"Um... Gray... You don't have to go outside to go to the bathroom..." Lucy told him.

"Let him go. He's obviously not going to the bathroom," noted Erza.

Gray made his way to Fairy Hills. He would have to get in secretly, since boys were not allowed.

Also, he couldn't have told the guild he was going to look for Juvia. They were already onto him.

See, the thing was, he had always secretly liked Juvia from the start. The only reason he acted the way he did around her was because she could be... Well... Annoying. So you could say his feelings towards her were mixed.

So this time his loving side got the best of him. It wasn't like Juvia to not be at the guild hall. She was usually the first one up.

Gray approached the gates. He tried hard not to be seen. He snuck up the stairs to Juvia's room. He knocked on the door. No answer.

"Juvia?"

Still silence.

"Alright, I'm coming in," Gray said, entering the room.

It was empty. Aside from the furniture, of course.

On her bed sat a doll. Gray looked more closely, realizing it was a doll of him.

He was not surprised.

He walked over to the table. On it sat a note…

'I went to The Cliff. You can find me at the bottom.

~Juvia'

What. The. Hell. What was that supposed to mean?! Had she committed suicide? Was she dead? Thoughts raced through Gray's mind as he backed up through the door. He raced down the stairs, making quite a ruckus.

"Gray?! Get out of here! This is not a place for men!" Shouted Levy.

The ice mage barged through the guild's doors.

Out of breath, he said "It's Juvia... She left this note in her room... I think she jumped off

a cliff."

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait. You were in her room?!" Yelled Natsu.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME. Forget it. I'm going after her."

The Cliff was about .8 miles high. Meaning if you were to jump, you would most likely die. He rushed to the top. She wasn't there. What if she already jumped?

He peered over the edge, only to barley make out a blue head of hair at the bottom. He made an ice-pole-thing and slid to the ground. Expecting to see a dead body, instead he saw Juvia having a picnic, munching on a sandwich.

"Gray-sama! Would you like to join Juvia?" She asked, patting the spot next to her with her hand.

Panting, Gray said, "I thought you were freaking dead."

"Why did you think that?" She asked.

"BECAUSE OF YOUR SUICIDE NOTE."

"Juvia left no- ohhh, that. I guess I was a little vague."

"Oh, really?!"

Suddenly, the rest of the guild came running in behind Gray.

"What's this about Juvia being dead?"

"Oh, good, she's alright."

"WHY WERE YOU HAVING A PICNIC WITHOUT ME?!" Screamed Erza.

"Well... Juvia is sorry, everyone. She did not mean to cause a fuss. I guess my note was a

bit ambiguous…"

**A/N: Thank you to Amygoobs and Kaybet for reviewing and favoriting our previous stories! And also thanks to Spenderlover the favorite.**

**P.S. I know this is kind of dumb, but I could not think of anything else for ambiguity… But thanks for reading this far.**


	2. Chapter 2 Nervous

**A/N: I'm sorry this so short. As I said before, I despise the prompts. Day 4 will be much longer. Enjoy!**

Gruvia Week: Day 2

Nervous

[Written by Darcy]

Nervous. That was how Juvia felt. It was still all too good to be true. The moment he got down on his knee...

Now she sat in her white dress, staring at a mirror.

What if... What if he decided not to marry her?

But when the priest said 'Kiss the bride,' everything was okay.


	3. Chapter 3 Change

**A/N: Short again. I'm sorry. Enjoy**

Gruvia Week: Day 3

Change

[Written by Darcy]

Change. They most certainly had a hard time adjusting to it. In this case, it was their new apartment.

"Move the bed over there," Gray told Juvia.

"But Juvia wants it to be by the window."

"No. It's too bright."

"Juvia likes the sun."

"You won't like it in the morning when it burns up your retinas."

"Fine. Move it in the dark, dark corner."

"Fine," Gray sighed, pushing the bed next to the window.

"Our old apartment had the perfect spot for the bed," said Juvia.

"Yeah, well our old apartment also had two rooms."

"Two perfectly fine rooms."

"You know what? I've had enough. What do you say we go and grab some

dinner?"

"Okay."

But before they could make their way out the door, there was a loud *snap* from behind them.

Juvia whipped around, only to find out the bed had collapsed.

Gray sighed once more and muttered, "There go our plans for tonight."


	4. Chapter 4 First

Gruvia Week: Day 4

First

(Written by Darcy)

Juvia's PoV

It quiet day at Fairy Tail. Only a few people were around. Juvia sat at a table, alone, fiddling with the cuff of her jacket. Mirajane was at the bar, fixing a drink for the master.

And Gray was staring at the request board.

Juvia groaned and slammed her head on the table. She was dying of boredom, and tiredness. She was too tired to even stalk Gray.

That's when he approached her with a job in hand.

"Hey. Do you want to go on a job?" he asked.

"Me?! Why me? What about Natsu or the others? Are you going to prank me?"

"Natsu, Erza, and Lucy are having a 'girls' night, as Erza put it."

"But Natsu's a-"

"Don't ask," Gray blurted, quickly. "And I'm broke, and I don't think I'm going on a job with Mira or the master anytime soon."

"I still think you're going to prank me."

"Okay, fine. Don't come then," he said, annoyed.

"Wait! Gray-sama! Juvia wants to go."

"Then lets go," replied Gray.

On the train, Juvia asked, "So what is this job, exactly?"

"It's just to capture some monster that sneaks into the minds of children and possesses them, so they become mass murderers," he told her. "Nothing too difficult."

"R-right…" maybe she shouldn't have come…

They arrived at the town by nightfall. "I'm hungry," said Gray. "Let's get dinner."

"Okay," said Juvia. Dinner with Gray-sama sounded _lovely_.

They walked along the streets, in search of a restaurant. However, all of the ones they found were all booked.

"There's one," Gray pointed out. They walked inside.

"Two please," he told the waitress.

"Sorry sir, but there's a line," she said, quite rudely.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO GRAY-SAMA IN THAT TONE," yelled Juvia, lunging herself at the waitress.

"Okay- alright, Juvia, that's enough now," he said, struggling to hold her back.

"There is another restaurant next door," the waitress said, more politely this time. She was probably just scared of Juvia.

"Thank you," Gray said. "Now Juvia, you can't attack random people like that. You'll get us arrested."

"But she was talking rudely to Gray-sama. Juvia was mad." Out of the corner of her eye she saw him blush. She smiled.

"A roze for zee happy coupelle," said a French florist, handing Juvia the red-petal flower.

"Uh, we're not-"

"Why thank you, sir," Juvia said, elbowing Gray in the side.

"_Ow,_" he said.

Gray's PoV

Juvia skipped ahead of Gray, holding the rose, while he walked behind her, sulking. She opened the wooden door of the restaurant and kicked it open so he could walk in, just before it slammed shut. The inside was nothing like the outside. The flowers were real and there was a fancy red carpet, with small tables littering a large ballroom.

"Crap. Juvia, this is too fancy. I can't afford it," he told her.

"I'll pay," she insisted.

"No, I-" but the waiter was already leading them to the table.

Not only was this place fancy, but it was also obviously for couples. There were no more than two people at a table in the whole restaurant. So when the waiter led them to the most secluded, dim-lighted, romantic table in the room, Gray let out a groan.

"What's the matter?" Juvia asked.

"Nothing," Gray sighed.

The table was already set, with a complete meal. Candles stood in the middle of it, and it was surrounded by flowers that made Gray cough. He took off his shirt and dropped it on the ground. Juvia picked it up.

"Sir, this is a five star restaurant," the waiter said.

"Hey, when did my shirt come off?" said Gray, quite loudly.

Putting it back on, they sat down, and the waiter left.

"Are you sure you're going to have enough money to pay for all of this?"

"Yes. I went on a job yesterday with Gajeel."

"Oh."

He looked at Juvia. She was staring down at the tablecloth, her blue hair falling in front of her face. She looked up at him. He quickly looked away.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

In two hours, they had finished their dinner and checked into the hotel.

"I'm sorry. We only have one room left, and this is the only hotel in town," said the clerk.

"Please tell me it has two beds," begged Gray.

"Nope!" said the hotel clerk, cheerfully.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING," he screamed.

"Enjoy your stay!" called the clerk.

Juvia's PoV

Juvia started to set up a spot on the floor for herself on the floor.

"No. I'm sleeping on the floor," said Gray.

"But Juvia does not want Gray-sama to be uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine."

"If you insist," Juvia sighed, flopping herself onto the comfy bed.

Gray turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Gray," she said.

"Mhm."

Gray's Pov

Gray's eyes slowly opened up. But instead of a bright morning sun, it was pitch black out.

A creaking noise came from the door, and Gray swore he saw a figure slip in the room.

"Who's there?" He said into the darkness. He reached for the light switch, and the lamp flickered on.

"What?" muttered Juvia, awakening from her sleep.

"There's someone in the closet," Gray told her. She got up and walked over to the door. Her hand touched the handle, and she pulled it open.

"It's a kid," she said.

"What?" Walking over, he looked in. Sure enough, a dark haired boy stood there, holding a knife. "It's one of the possessed children."

Before they could do anything, the boy drove the knife into Juvia's side. For a moment, Gray forgot her body was made of water, and jumped. But the blade passed straight through her. She then grabbed it right out of his hand, however a new one appeared right where it was.

"Holy crap," she said. "How are we going to make it stop being possessed?"

"Lock it in the closet!" said Gray, slamming the door shut. " We can't kill it, and we don't have anything to help it remember its past. We're just going to have to start the mission now, is all. My guess is that once we defeat the monster, all of the children will go back to normal."

"Um… sure."

"Let's go."

They arrived at the given address, and knocked on the door. An old man answered.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we're the two wizards from Fairy Tail, responding to your job request?" said Gray, holding up the sheet.

"Ah, yes. Come in." He led them to a sitting room, and they sat down.

"We're sorry to bother you in the middle of the night, but we came across one of the possessed kids a couple of minutes ago," explained Juvia.

"Why, it's no problem at all. The first one to be possessed was actually my grand-daughter, and she murdered her parents," said the man, looking down at his lap. "Which is why it is so important that you capture this monster immediately, so this does not happen again," he said firmly, standing up.

"We won't let you down," Gray said

And with that, they set out onto the streets.

Juvia's Pov

After about two hours of searching, the mages still had had no luck. Until Juvia spotted the shadowy figure bolt into an abandoned house.

"There!" she shouted.

They ran through the door and up a steep staircase, into a room with a wide-open balcony. There stood the shadowy figure, a stick in its hand.

"Gray-sama, why is it holding a stick?" asked Juvia.

"Shh."

They stood there for a few minutes, doing nothing. The monster made the first move, ejecting a soft black spray that filled the room. Gray coughed, and so did Juvia. Eventually it faded away, but it left Juvia very dizzy.

"Ice make… lance!" The ice shot towards the figure attempting to block it, but at the same time, Juvia attacked it with her water slicer, and it was thrown backwards onto the balcony. Juvia approached it, prepared to finish it off, but it only injected its black magic into her skin. She collapsed from all the dizziness.

The figure stood up, only to find a floor of ice. It slipped, and tumbled over the balcony. Gray leaned over the edge and watched as it landed with a _splat_ on the pavement.

"That was not as hard as I thought it would be," Gray noted to Juvia, who was still on the ground. He leaned over to help her up, but she met the same situation as the monster did. Her foot slipped, and she fell head first over the ledge, and let out a cry.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled, grabbing her waist just in time. She was still halfway hanging over the balcony. She looked up into Gray's eyes. "Thank-" she was interrupted by something she never expected in one million years. Something that she had never experienced in her entire life. Something so unexpected, she could just float away on a cloud and die.

Her first kiss.

**A/N: So I'm sorry that this is late, but I wanted to make it longish and goodish. ;)**

**So if you've read this far thank you so much, favorite, follow, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. So… yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5 Longing

**A/N: Disclaimer stuff and bleh**

**I've been writing all morning, so this is probably gonna be really short. But still, enjoy!**

Gruvia Week: Day 5

Longing

[Written by Darcy]

"Gray-sama, Juvia wants to get a cat," said Juvia. It had a month after she had moved in with Gray.

"Juvia, I already told you. We are not getting a cat." Ever since they had moved in together, Juvia had her heart set on getting a cat, but he hated the things. And he wasn't talking about exceeds. No, he could deal with those. The thing that really ticked him off was its annoying _meow_. It drove him up a wall.

"Please? We could name it Kyo! Wouldn't that be cute?"

He looked at her. She reminded him of a little girl, and the way she stood was just too adorable.

"Fine." Wait, what? Did he just say that out loud? When he said fine, he wasn't talking about the cat…

"Yay!" the bluenette yelped, jumping on Gray.

"Oh- okay… um… OW," he screamed, the water mage still on top of him.

"Oops. Sorry," she said, getting off of him. " Now come on, we have to go get our cat!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and the prompt connects to the story because Juvia was longing for a cat. xD **

**P.S. Tell me if you got the Fruits Basket reference;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Heat

**A/N: Because we all know that Erza ships Gruvia;)**

Gruvia Week: Day 6

Heat

[Written by Darcy]

"Look Gray-sama! Erza got us matching hoodies!" exclaimed the water mage, sprinting towards him.

She held up two, of, sure enough, matching hoodies. They were each a deep blue color, and on them read the classic _I'm with her- _and _I'm with him- _line.

"_Do you like them, __**Gray**_?" Erza said forcefully, with a threatening look on her face.

Oh. Gray understood. If he didn't put it on, he most likely wouldn't live to see another day.

"Um… sure. I mean um, yes," the ice mage sputtered, putting it on. He instantly started to sweat.

"Yay!" said Juvia, skipping ahead on the trail.

Erza stayed back with Gray.

"Why did you buy those?" he asked.

"Because I hate you," she responded.

Juvia turned around, about to say something, but instead saw the _I'm with her-_'s arrow pointing at Erza.

"GRAY! YOU CHEATER! JUVIA. WILL. NOT. FORGIVE. ERZA," she screamed, starting to walk towards the scarlet haired 'love rival.'

"Um… I used up a lot of my magic power yesterday, so I'm just gonna…" Erza said, backing away.

Gray shook his head and walked away from the screaming mages, peeling off his sweatshirt, but only because it was hot.

**A/N: Thanks to for you review! **


	7. Chapter 7 Forever

Gruvia Week: Day 7

Forever

[Written by Darcy]

Death.

He didn't think much of it, until that day.

And he didn't realize how much he loved her, how much he cared for her, how he would have done anything to have her in his arms…

Until she was lying here, dead on the mahogany floor, the maroon blood pouring out of her side, into his hands, which were struggling to keep it in.

Blood.

Oozing from her body, her life source, being drained away.

Forever.

Her body.

Going cold, her once warm skin becoming colder than his ice. Nothing could freeze her warm skin. Except for death, which would last,

Forever.

Her pulse coming to a complete, distinct stop. The steady bud-ump, bud-ump of her heart now becoming a nothingless, empty sound. A song without a beat. A lion without its roar. A lover, without his love.

Forever.

Her eyes.

The light fading fading from them.

Their color.

A deep, deep, ocean blue.

The color. Being sucked away, into an empty tube of darkness.

Their lids, closing.

Forever.

And his happiness, being drained away, day by day, yet his heart was still beating.

Until one day, it just… Stopped.

Forever.

**A/N: I wanted something extra depressing for the end of Gruvia Week.**

**And yes, I know this is two days late.**


	8. Thank You's

A:N/ Thank you to , xloudxloud, Bibixgirl2000, and GaaraLove4-ever for reviewing the previous chapters, and to anyone who favorited or followed! Gruvia Week was a lot of fun, and I'm looking forward to next year! 


End file.
